User blog:Venage237/If Veterans returned for Super Smash Bros.
Because there are several characters in the Smash Bros series that haven't returned, it got me on to thinking, "What would happen if they returned to make a comeback?" I'll be comparing every playable character in the Smash Bros series that didn't return for Super Smash Bros. 4, analyze on whether or not they should change, and come to a verdict if they should return or not. This is a segment I like to call; If Veterans Returned For Smash Bros.. Young Link Making his debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Young Link was a clone of his adult counterpart; Link. Most of his moveset was near-identical towards Link, with some minor differences here and there, with debatably the two biggest differences being that Young Link was shorter than Link and replacing regular arrows with Fire Arrows. However, when Super Smash Bros Brawl was released, Young Link didn't return. Instead, Young Link was replaced with another clone of Link known as Toon Link. And when Super Smash Bros 4 was released, Toon Link returned, while Young Link remained in the background, collecting dust. Fortunately for him, Young Link made his appearance as a DLC playable character in the Dynasty Warriors clone; Hyrule Warriors. And unlike his rendition in Melee, Young Link is his own separate entity, as not only does he use the Kokiri Sword for combat, but he also uses several masks to aid him against the near-endless hordes of minions. With one of them being the Fierce Deities Mask. Moveset Now just because he's a clone of Link, it doesn't mean that he should have a copy, paste moveset. Personally, while Young Link should have a similar attack pattern as his adult counterpart, I think that most, if not all of his specials should focus on the masks he acquires in Majora's Mask. * Neutral Special: Young Link's Neutral Special should change depending on which form he's in. As Regular Young Link, he uses his Bow & Arrow. When he's Deku Link, he fire a homing bubble. When he's Goron Link, he pulls out a powder keg. And while he's Zora Link, he'll use his fins a boomerangs. * Side Special: Young Link's Side Special should involve in him putting on the Goron Mask and turning into Goron Link. In which, Young Link rolls up into a ball, and rams into the opponent(s). By hold the special button, Young Link will begin to charge. And when he's fully charged, Goron Link will ram into his opponent(s), with spike emerging from his body. After which Young Link will temporary remain as Goron Link. Here he's a powerful, but slow brute, and he can't use any of his Up Special and Down Special. While in this form however, Young Link can't jump, and drops faster than Young Link and any of his other forms, if he's suspended in the air, and he can't swim. The Mask effect only last for ten seconds. * Up Special: Young Link's Up Special should involve in him temporary turning into Deku Link. In this form he's more agile, and has better projectiles. And while he's suspended in the air when Young Link puts on the mask, Deku Link in shot in the air and floats on flowers that help him hover in the air. After which Young Link will temporary remain as Deku Link. Here, Young Link is a quick mover, and has the best projectiles, as he can shoot bubbles, that have great accuracy, but has somewhat decent damage. However, in this form, Young Link is very easy to send flying, and has poor defenses. And, much like Goron Link, Deku Link can't swim, though he can hop on the water about five time. The Mask effect only last for ten seconds. * Down Special: Young Link's Neutral Special involve Link turning to Zora Link. Zora Link the processes to generate an electrical shield. All damage dealt to him is halved and regular damage is bounced by to the attacker. After which Young Link will temporary remain as Zora Link. Here, Young Link is very acrobatic, and can use his fins for combat. Zora Link is also the best swimmer of the three Masked Young Links. The Mask effect only last for ten seconds. * Final Smash: AS for his Final Smash, it should obviously be the Fierce Deity Link. Young Link puts on the Fierce Deity Mask, and transforms into a god-like entity. In this form, all of his attacks are amplified, and all damaged dealt towards him are reduced to 1/8th of their original strength. This Final Smash last for about 12 seconds. And he'll revert back into Young Link, no matter if the player was wear the Zora, Deku, or Goron Mask when they activated his Final Smash. Taunts * Up Taunt: Young Link randomly pulls out one of the twenty masks from Majora's Mask with the Opening chest theme. * Side Taunt: Young Link drinks a Bottle of Lon Lon Milk then wipes his mouth * Down Taunt: Young Link plays the Ocarina. Victory * Victory 1: Young Link randomly takes off one of his masks. * Victory 2: Young Link is seen riding on Epona towards the victory screen. When he gets there, Epona stand on her hind legs in celebration. * Victory 3: Young Link is seen play with his Ocarina, as spirits of Deku Link, who is playing the Deku Pipes, Goron Link, who is playing the Drums of Sleep, and Zora Link who is playing Guitar of Waves. 'Should Young Link Return?' Well if Smash Bros decided to give Link two clones in Smash 4, then no he shouldn't as there are enough clones in this game already. However, if they changed Young Link's playstyle that focuses more on his mask transformation, rather then him being a weaker, yet quicker version of his adult counterpart, then yes! Young Link should return. And another reason is because we didn't get a new character to represent Smash 4, as all we got were Link, Zelda, Sheik (, Though the two are now separate characters), Ganondorf, and Toon Link. Ice Climbers * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: 'Should The Ice Climbers Return?' Wolf * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: 'Should Wolf Return?' Snake * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: 'Should Snake Return?' Pokémon Trainer * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: 'Should The Pokémon Trainer Return?' Squirtle * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: 'Should Squirtle Return?': Ivysaur * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: 'Should Ivysaur Return?' Pichu * Neutral Special: * Side Special: * Up Special: * Down Special: * Final Smash: Taunts * Up Taunt: * Side Taunt: * Down Taunt: Victory * Victory 1: * Victory 2: * Victory 3: 'Should Pichu Return?' Category:Blog posts Category:Venage237